Pasir Laba
Pasir Laba is a new town in Western Water Catchment, Singapore; home to Pasir Laba Camp, Pasir Laba Green and SAFTI West; these are the new developments that are built to house 6.9 million population. The area surrounds the Chua Chu Kang GRC (Nanyang) and West Coast GRC (Ayer Rajah). There is a new army training facility called "Multi-Mission Range Complex" (MMRC). Pasir Laba Camp Pasir Laba Camp is located at the intersection of Pasir Laba and Upper Jurong Roads. By virtue of their locations, Pasir Laba and Sungei Gedong Camps both control the entrances to the SAFTI Live Firing Area, of which they are restricted to military personnel only. SAF Training Institute (SAFTI) was constructed at Pasir Laba Road since 1961, with preparations to construct the area. It replaced 10 squatters which was cleared by the government in 1960, meant for the construction of Singapore Military Forces (SMF) Western Headquarters, training ground and live-firing facilities. While the site was being built, SAFTI was housed at Jurong Town Primary School. Other potential site such as Pulau Tekong were being considered since 1963. SAFTI at Pasir Laba Road was opened on 18 June 1966. In 1980, several tenant units including School of Infantry Specialists and School of Infantry Weapons were located at the site together with HQ Infantry (now 9DIV/Inf). Officer Cadet School was given the sole right to the name "SAFTI", while the other units were housed in what was known as Pasir Laba Camp. However, this left the men of Pasir Laba Camp feeling like second class residents. As a result, Pasir Laba Camp was renamed "SAFTI" once again on 31 May 1986. This lasted until Officer Cadet School and various other officer-training institutions were moved to a new complex, SAFTI Military Institute, along Upper Jurong Road on June 1995. It was renamed to Pasir Laba Camp back again. A technician has been charged in court with stealing a rifle from a Singapore Armed Forces (SAF) National Serviceman at Pasir Laba Camp. 30-year old Mohammad Ridzuan Jamari was charged with committing one count of robbery while armed with a deadly weapon. He stole a SAR 21 weapon from Kang Tai 22-year old, at the camp's standard obstacle course on May 8, 2012. Jamari was armed with a screwdriver, measuring 20 centimetres. He was working as a technician as a contract basis at the time of the incident at the camp. There were other people around to apprehend Jamari, and the rifle was not taken out of camp. This was taken on the 19 May 2012. The anchor tenant of Pasir Laba Camp today is Headquarters, Training and Doctrine Command (HQ TRADOC). Notable is a company of aggressors who serve as enemy simulators for infantry battalions' performance evaluation. Other tenant units are the Specialist Cadet School and SAF Warrant Officer School, the key institutes training the Warrant Officer and Specialist Corps. Other training schools present include School of Military Intelligence and School of Infantry Weapons. Training Resource Management Centre, which controls and maintains the SAFTI Live Firing Area in addition to other functions, is conveniently located here as well. It allows the control of various military training areas (Neo Tiew, Neo Tiew HDB, Lim Chu Kang, Ama Keng, Murai, Cemetery North, Wrexham, Jalan Bahar, Poyan Reservoir, Sarimbun Reservoir, Sungei Gedong & Jalan Bahtera) as many units from HQ Specialist and Warrant Officer Institute, Army Training Doctrine Command, School of Infantry Weapons, SAF Military Intelligence Institute, 1st Military Intelligence Battalion, HQ Armour, 42nd Battalion Singapore Armoured Regiment, 38th Battalion Singapore Combat Engineers and 23rd Signals Battalion are able to permit entry into these areas. Camp Commandant's Office (CCO) provides additional vehicular and logistic support to the tenant units on top of their organic inventory. A medical center under command of CCO provides medical support to all tenant units during office hours, and to SAFTI Military Institute and Jurong Camp after office hours, when their own medical centers are closed. It also provides 24-hour support to units training in the southern part of the SAFTI live firing area, namely the Peng Kang Hill, FOFO Hill, Bunker Hill, Elephant Hill and Good Morning Hill/Chua Chu Kang Hill. It also included the Matador Range and M210 Range. The rest that are not listed are all under Sungei Gedong Camp (Area A, Area B, Area C, Area D, Armour, FIBUA Controls). Multi-Mission Range Complex The Multi-Mission Range Complex (MMRC) is a four-storey indoor live firing range consisting of seven ranges in one building and is located in Pasir Laba. The MMRC leverages on advance technology to improve soldier shooting competencies and can also create different operational scenarios in the ranges to train the public at the individual, group and section level. It was opened on 6 October 2013. The other firing ranges are Poyan, SAFTI 100m, SAFTI 50m and the older SAFTI 200m, which was demolished in June 2011 to make way for this building. The MMRC includes: *Two 200m ranges, with 20 lanes each, that are able to accommodate combat skirmish shoots. *Enhanced multi-tiered ranges so that they can shoot upwards and downwards, and are able to collect ammunition. *One 50m range for trainees to operate. They use GPMG and Sniper, inclusive of SAR-21 rifles. The technology behind the range calculates the trajectory of the projectiles and is able to accurately simulate the support weapons engaging targets up to 1 km away. *One 50m urban operations range that is reconfigurable to train soldiers in different scenarios and room layouts. Category:Places in Singapore